The Perfect Distraction
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: A sort of companion to Always Missed. Percy has dreaded going to see Nico and Maria. He doesn't think he can take all the heartache and tears. But the kids keep him grounded. He is then informed that he's the one who's the perfect distraction, despite the fact Nico makes him want to cry sometimes.


Okay, so by now you all know about Kuper. Well, I was talking with his older sister a couple days ago, and this story derives from our conversation. She is wise beyond her years (obviously) and this is kind of what we talked about. Yeah, Percy is going to be me (the older cousin) in this story, talking with Nico (Izzy) about Hazel's (Kuper's) death. Let's say this happens shortly after the accident, and before all his stuff he does when he's older.

…

Percy set his lips into a thin line. He loved seeing his cousins, don't get him wrong, he just wished the circumstances were different. The death of little five year old Hazel came as a shock to the family, and most still hadn't gotten over the shock. All throughout the week, people had gone to his aunt's house to send their condolences, and so far Percy and Sally had managed to stay away. But enough was enough. It was time to go visit his aunt.

"Remember Percy," Sally said, squeezing her son's knee until he looked at her. "You can't be sad around Nico and your other cousins today. They need you to be strong for them." Percy shook his head dejectedly.

"I make no promises," he said thickly, voice choked with emotion. He didn't even know Nico and Hazel that well, but all the same, he was taking the loss pretty bad. It was bad when you lost a family member; it was worse when they were so young. Once again, Sally squeezed his knee.

"You have to," she said. "Maria is pretty worse for wear over this. You have to remain strong for the children. You're the older cousin; you need to be there for them." Percy took a few deep breaths and nodded, squaring his shoulders. His mother was right. He was the older cousin. He needed to distract his younger cousins in case the adults needed to take a breather and let out some steam. Percy himself was eighteen, the oldest of the children, and could be classified as an adult if he wanted to. But he got along with the kids, and they did look up to him. He'd distract them. And provide an ear if they needed it. "We're here," Sally said softly. Percy jerked to attention and undid his seatbelt, slipping out and gazing around his aunt's spacious yard. They lived in a more or less urban area, if anything it was a smaller town away from the hustle and bustle of New York. He heard shouts from the backyard, and he smiled a little. His aunt had a swing set and trampoline in her backyard, and the kids must be playing on that. He stuck close to his mom at first, getting a little misty-eyed when his aunt put her head on his mom's shoulder and burst into tears. But finally, he made his way to the backyard, leaning against the trampoline and watching five little kids bounce.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, and all activity ceased as five sets of eyes rested on Percy. "Are you family?" the same little boy asked, eyeing the newcomer warily. Percy chuckled lowly.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Percy. I'm your guy' cousin." The little boy who first spoke cocked his head to the side and studied the older boy critically. Percy smiled at him. "And what's your name?" he asked the small crowd.

"I'm Brittni," a little dark-haired girl spoke up, waving her hand for effect.

"I'm Kaden," another little boy said.

"I'm Mary," yet another girl replied.

"I'm Ethan," the first little boy spoke up, bowing his blonde head at Percy.

"My name's Marissa," a soft-spoken, fair-skinned girl said, so soft Percy almost missed it. Percy smiled at them and watched as, one by one, they began to bounce again. Laughing lowly at the tricks they attempted to do.

"Nico!" Ethan called out suddenly, and Percy craned his neck to peer behind himself. Nico had emerged from the garage and was looking everywhere, his dark eyes finally resting on Percy. "Come play!" Ethan continued after a moment's pause. But Nico wasn't paying attention to Ethan. He marched right up to Percy and attached himself to the older boy's arm. Percy racked his brain trying to remember his age. Eight, it came suddenly. Nico was eight now. Nico gazed up at Percy with large, dark eyes.

"Wanna go to the swing set?" Nico asked. Percy gazed down at him and noticed the pleading look in his eyes. He shrugged.

"Sure," he replied. Nico broke away and ran a few paces ahead of him, then stopped. Percy raced passed him and then it became a half-hearted race. Nico touched the swing set first.

"I win!" he said triumphantly. Percy smiled slightly.

"Yeah you did," he said, sitting himself down on the biggest swing they had. Nico got himself comfortable in the middle and gently swung back and forth. "How are you Nico?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged.

"Good," he replied bluntly, leaving it at that. Percy tried another question.

"What grade are you in now?" he prodded. The ghost of a smile touched Nico's features.

"Second," he responded, twisting in his swing. "My whole class and the other second grade class gave me cards today, telling me how sorry they were. And they came to my house and visited me and my family." Nico paused for a brief moment like he was reflecting. "And the toy store gave me a bunch of toys."

"It doesn't really compensate for Hazel," Percy replied quietly. "But in the long run it helps." Nico nodded slowly.

"I guess," he replied. "Oh, guess what?" Percy shrugged. "The tooth fairy came last night." Nico opened his mouth and showed the older boy the gap in his teeth. "She gave me a dollar. Normally, I only get a dime and some small present."

"She was being generous it seems," Percy said seriously. Once again, Nico nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I left her a note asking what she does with the teeth. She wrote one while I was asleep saying it was a secret. And that she's sorry for my loss."

"She always knows," Percy replied automatically. He was thankful Nico had some child-like innocence left in him. "Just like Santa Clause. They always know."

"Yep," Nico said. "Maybe this year, Santa can leave us flowers or something. Then we can go put them on Hazel's grave." Percy almost lost in then. This little eight year old boy was talking like someone who was way older than eight. Here he was, just lost his sister, and already he was thinking what Santa Clause could do for her. Nico seemed unfazed by what he was saying, but Percy did notice the ever subtle drop of his shoulders. This would hurt for years to come, Percy understood.

"You might want to ask him to bring them in July so the cold doesn't freeze them," Percy joked, and Nico actually laughed a little. Right then, another girl Percy hadn't really gotten to know came over with four other kids.

"Come on Nico," she said. "We're going to go see grandma."

"Aww, now?" Nico asked, looking up at her. She nodded and with a sigh, Nico slid off his swing and took the girl's hand, following her. Percy felt a little hollow after that. Thankfully, Mary remained behind, and Percy was soon distracted trying to help her clamber up to the top of the swing set.

…

"You were good today," Sally said to her son on the way back to their New York apartment. Percy looked sideways at her.

"I almost lost it talking to Nico," he replied, staring straight ahead at the rushing road. "He told me about how the tooth fairy came and gave him a dollar last night. And he left her a note asking what she did with the teeth. She said it was a secret and she was sorry for his loss. I said she knows, just like Santa. He agreed, then he said maybe Santa could give them flowers and they could put them on Hazel's grave." He choked down a sob threatening to escape. "It's heartbreaking, especially when Brittni came right up to me and said very bluntly 'My cousin is dead.'" Sally shook her head sadly.

"That kind of thing happens Perce," she replied. "Children don't really understand."

"Nico understands," Percy responded sulkily, staring out the window as small bits of countryside rushed by. They'd stayed for a couple hours after that, and then they left, so now it was dark. Percy watched in silent sadness for awhile before his mother placed her hand on his knee. He glanced at her.

"Your aunt appreciates your help," she said. "Whether she tells you or not. You're a good distraction for them kids. They enjoy seeing you." Despite the tears threatening to escape, the brunette boy had to smile.

"I enjoy seeing them too," he replied. "I just wish the circumstances were different." Sally nodded at him.

"We all do Perce," she responded. "We all do. But you're the perfect distraction for them kids. They need a strong older cousin to look up to." By now, the tears were freely flowing down the brunette boy's face, and he turned away without another word. He didn't know what exactly to say to that.

…

Kuper was put to the earth today, so that's why I didn't get that chance to write this sooner. But I'm writing it now. It helps a bit.


End file.
